Talk:Unknown performers
"Known but to God" So, the first line of this article reads: "A list of parts played by various unknown and uncredited actors, known but to God." I'm not sure that the last part of the sentence really fits in with the article. The policy seems like to things being light and all, but I'm not sure that the "known but to God" bit really doesn't work in this context and fit in with things. -- Sulfur 02:26, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :It comes from the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. This is our "tomb" of the "unknown performers". It is a joke. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:41, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :While it may shock some people, this is something that I support Bp in. He created this page with the joke, and I support keeping it under Memory Alpha:Inform and entertain. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:43, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Oh, I recognize from whence it came, but at the same time, they are known to the producers (etc) from the show. Just not necessarily shared with us. Either way, to me, it doesn't fit. -- Sulfur 02:50, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::You hear that? nono...its not a jet going over your house..its the joke...going way over your head. the line fits the article perfectly. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 03:01, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, now you are making me not want to be on this side. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:04, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::As I told OC on the chatroom, I figure God is probably the only person that actually knows all of the uncredited performers (TOS to ENT). If that counts any.--Tim Thomason 03:14, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Leave it out. --Bp 04:28, 8 January 2007 (UTC) What about "known but to Gene." *grin* --GaidinBDJ 09:19, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Two year old dead discussion does not need reopening. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:33, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Site Style Can anyone formatting this side? It would be good if a user could edit only a section, not the whole "One appearance" or "Recurring appearances" sections. This page will grow up. – Tom 23:26, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Better? -- Sulfur 00:35, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, thank you. Perhaps also the recurring characters by televison series? ;o]– Tom 00:48, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :So difficult. Done. :) -- Sulfur 01:26, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Split This page is a brute, and I've actually avoided adding as little as possible to it until we can figure out how to divide it with minimal background work fixing links. So far I've considered splitting it by series, a la unknown TNG performers, but the problem remains that all the incoming links, namely unknown actor, unknown actress, unknown performer, need to be changed along with it, which creates a new requirement to go along with an otherwise normal page split, whereas we'd also need to use "unknown TNG performer"-type link style (or maybe augment / / ) to accommodate each change, since unknown performers would become a disambig page. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 15:27, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :It is a very lengthy page at the minute and I would support a split along the lines you mention. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:37, February 3, 2018 (UTC) ::This is doable, but not with the extra call. We'll have to make options in the switch for all the series. I can change the picture template after the redirects we want are created, or at least listed. - (on an unsecure connection) 22:59, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Lantree conn actor in first episode of TNG I have noticed something, when one of the spectators in TNG pilot removes his helmet thingy we can see his face more clearly. Next Season: I saw the bridge crew of the Lantree and the officer on the left looks just like the same actor due to the fact that someone reverted it, I got to be honest that might be true if it isn't but I saw the same actor with my own two eyes, and they are the same actor. SketchFan98 (talk) 08:10, July 20, 2018 (UTC) File:Post atomic trial spectator 38.jpg|Post-atomic trial spectator File:Lantree officer 2.jpg|''Lantree'' conn officer : I might have to agree. Even the part in the hair is quite similar. --Alan (talk) 13:21, September 28, 2018 (UTC) :: I even made a section on my profile that has some similar actors. SketchFan98 (talk) 10:48, October 18, 2018 (UTC) More similar actors File:Alien prisoner 2, Canamar.jpg|Alien prisoner in "Canamar" File:Xanthan bazaar alien 23.jpg|Xanthan bazaar alien in "Rajin" Here are some more similar actors SketchFan98 (talk) 13:01, October 28, 2018 (UTC)